


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by ElderTrash



Category: Hercules (1997), The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Musical Fic, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderTrash/pseuds/ElderTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elders of District Nine try to help their district leader come to terms with his feelings for a certain coffee-loving Mormon, Disney style</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a headcannon I had of Elder McKinley singing "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Disney's "Hercules" about Kevin

"Bye Elder McKinley!" Kevin Price exclaimed, shoving a maple donut in his mouth and bounding out the front door of the mission hut with his companion.

Connor McKinley looked up at Kevin as he left and smiled weakly. "Bye Elder Price." He said softly. His feelings for the younger Mormon grew stronger everyday, but Connor knew that Kevin Super-Mormon Price definitely didn't feel the same way about him, especially since being gay was bad.

Connor's companion, Chris, noticed his sad expression. "Connor are you okay?" He asked across the table. Connor nodded and turned his attention back to the bowl of cereal that had grown soggy from neglect.

"Something is wrong with you. What is it?"

Connor put his head in his hands. "I'm just tired of being who I am."

Chris frowned and watched Connor get up and leave the mission hut.

Alone in the dusty front yard, Connor walked around with his hands in his pockets. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement," He kicked a pebble and watched it skitter into a crowd of birds, scaring them into flight. "I guess I've already won that."

From a window, Chris observed Connor. "Elders!" He called. "Elder McKinley needs our help!"

The other Elders followed Chris outside and took seats on the porch steps, watching Connor run his fingers through his hair sadly. "No man is worth the aggravation!" He stomped his foot. "That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

The Elders piped up. "Who do you think you're kidding!? He's the Earth and Heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden-"

Elder Church held one of Connor's sparkly vests in the air and shouted: "Honey we can see right through ya!"

Connor looked over at James Church and rolled his eyes. "Oh no! No!"

Chris ran up behind his companion. "Con, you can't conceal it!" He gestured to the other elders. "We know how you feel and who you're thinking of!"

Connor shoved Chris away and loosened his tie in frustration. "No chance! No way! I won't say it! No no!"

Elders Davis and Michaels, jumped in front of Connor and fell onto one another dramatically. "You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it?"

"It's too cliche! I won't say I'm in love!" Connor exclaimed, beginning to walk down the road. The elders followed.

Connor's thoughts drifted to Steve Blade, his first crush. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson."

He thought of the wonderful dreams he'd had about him and Steve together and smiled. "It feels so good when you start out." Connor suddenly remembered the hell dreams that plagued him soon after. "My head is screaming get a grip boy! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! Oh no!"

Elder Neeley stopped Connor by grabbing his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling." The other elders joined him. "Connor, we're not buying."

Chris threw his hands up. "Hun, we saw you hit the ceiling!"

The much less gentle, Elder Church took over the situation and jerked Connor to face him. "Face it like a grown-up! When are you gonna own up that you've got it bad?"

"Whoa!" Connor cried, breaking free of the crowd. "No chance! No way! I won't say it!" His friends followed. "Give up, give in! Check the grin you're in love!"

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"

Elders Schrader, Zelder, and Neeley created a line in front of Connor, blocking his path. "You're doing flips. Read our lips, you're in love!"

Connor shook his head. "You're way off base. I won't say it."

The elders felt discouraged and Chris shrugged. "He won't say he's in love."

"Get off my case! I won't say it!" Connor cried.

"Boy, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love." Chris said comfortingly.

Connor sighed. "Oh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

Defeated, the Elders returned to the mission hut, leaving Connor alone outside. Two figures approached him, one short and stocky and the other tall and radiant. It was Elders Price and Cunningham. Elder Cunningham ran to the mission hut awkwardly with a twisted expression.

Kevin laughed and stood next to Connor. "Arnold needed a bathroom break."

"Oh, nice."

Poking out of the cracked ground by the two men's feet, was a little white flower, Kevin reached down and plucked it up before giving it to Connor. "Here, um, for you." He said, blushing. Connor took the flower and tucked the stem behind his name tag, when he looked up, Kevin pressed his lips gently onto the shorter man's.

"I'm in love with you Connor."

"I love you too, Kevin."


End file.
